Problem: The ratio of butter:flour:sugar in a recipe is 1:6:4. When using 8 cups of sugar in this recipe, how many total cups of these three ingredients will be used?
Explanation: We have that in every recipe, there is 1 part butter to 6 parts flour to 4 parts sugar. That is identical to saying that there are $2 \cdot 1 = 2$ parts butter to $2 \cdot 6 = 12$ parts flour to $2 \cdot 4 = 8$ parts sugar. If each part is a cup, then there must be 12 cups flour and 2 cups butter used. In total, there are $12+2+8=\boxed{22}$ total cups of ingredients used.